Scattered
by LittleDoctorFooFoo
Summary: And at the end of it all, what has he to show from it? Nothing but the missing pieces of himself and a demon who refuses to leave him alone.


**I don't know what this is… though it might be some random plot bunny that I've had hidden deep within the depths of my binder…**

**Well, no matter! I present to you, this… this… fragment! Of something…**

* * *

Everything is... too bright. Too loud. Sensations I have never experienced before register in my brain, yet others I have felt all my life are gone.

I pause. My life? What life?

A soft tch sounds above me and I sit upright, a gasp slipping out of my mouth. My eyes open wide and I frantically scan my surroundings, taking in the billowing smoke and fire all around, ash littering the cobblestones.

Troubled, I raise my gaze to a tall man dressed peculiarly in a black butler's suit to the right of me. Glowing red eyes arrest mine and I flinch.

"What…" I whisper, tearing my eyes from the man's with effort to stare at the blood and ash covered cobblestones. A limp figure steals my attention, light lavender hair darkened to a deep purple. A woman, I belatedly realize as her outfit is torn in the front, exposing her chest indecently.

"You're a demon now."

I turn back to the man and his glare intensifies. I shudder involuntarily and murmur with confusion, "A demon? I don't… that makes…"

A jolt a fear strikes me and my trembling hands rise to cover my parted mouth. Demon? I think hysterically, eyes widening as I notice a dully gleaming sword by the limp figure. A wave of nausea nearly bowls me over and I gag, a hand going to clutch at my throat.

How am I a demon? And if I'm a demon now, what was I before?

My eyes turn back to the man's and a sense of longing sweeps through me, a feeling I don't understand. I feel like I should know this man, but I don't.

"Who… who are you?"

The man's glowing red eyes widen and the glow fades. A dark frown that promises pain appears on his handsome face. "This is no time to be playing one of your petty games, my lord." He spits out, the frown darkening.

I regard him bewilderly. "Where am I?" I finally ask, glancing around again. Nothing seems familiar and it is slowly frightening me.

The man sighs exasperatedly, placing a gloved hand to his forehead. "My lord, we're in London, as we have been for the past few days."

London? I blink and my eyes are drawn to my shaking hands. "I don't remember this… London." I admit softly, the last word foreign, yet slipping out with ease.

A soft crunch and I whip my head to gaze deep into wine-colored eyes, a startling color to have, the orbs intense and unnerving. He kneels next to me and grabs hold of my chin, his touch close to hurting. Strangely, I feel as if I can trust him not to do so.

He searches my face and whatever he sees he doesn't like. The grip becomes tighter, his mouth beginning to snarl. "Do you know who you are, my lord?" His voice is low and dangerous.

"Of course." I answer, confused by his question. "I am–"

I freeze and my breath catches. I try again, panic rising. "I am–"

I stutter, panic swamping me. "I-I… am…" I look desperately at the man, reason fleeing. I grab hold of his suit, fingers curling around the silky fabric.

"Who… am I?" I ask, my entire being trembling.

* * *

** Okay now. I am NOT going to continue this. If any of you so wish, I will let you adopt it. If you do, there are some specifics I would like to point out. And if you're squeamish about certain subjects, this isn't for you.**

**1. This is Sebaciel, kay? Just not a lovey-dovey Sebastian. He's a demon. You know, fire and brimstone? He doesn't ****_love_****, not in a human definition. (Remember, obsession is a form of love...) I expect there to be pain and fear and lots of other demon stuff. And as a demon, he has no qualms about corrupting the innocent. **

**2. And as this is to be a Sebaciel, Lizzy does kind of get in the way, doesn't she? But I beg of you. DO NOT HAVE LIZZY-BASHING. Lizzy is an awesome character. If you read the manga, you will understand this.**

**3. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF PIE TRY TO KEEP EVERYONE AS IN CHARACTER AS POSSIBLE. OOC is a big issue for me. I give leeway on Ciel since he can't remember anything, but key personality traits may stay the same. I may like Dark!Harry Potter fanfics, but still.**

**4. Grammar. Check your grammar. Double check it. Triple check it. A few mistakes here and there but mistakes easily corrected are a huge turnoff for a potential follower.**

**5. Research anything you do not understand or cannot write by yourself without a bit of help from a handy book, manga, dictionary, or some form or research book.**

**6. Have fun. Fun is the best part of writing a story. It's writing plot twists and turns that have readers gasping or crying.**

**Just contact me if you want to! Despite all my demands, I'm a very easygoing person that wouldn't hurt a fly. (Unless the fly was evil... then...) XD**


End file.
